1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable computers and, more particularly, to a portable computer system having a display unit designed to be detachable or unified with the computer's main body and a portable computer system having an ergonomic keyboard capable of being split into halves corresponding to the left and right hands of a user.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally speaking, personal computers can be classified as those intended for desktop usage and those which are portable, e.g., laptops and notebooks. Since a desktop computer is intended to be used at a fixed place, its typical state of usage is one where a main body, display unit and keyboard are detached from one another, with the display unit and keyboard being of a size and of a configuration (relative placement) favorable for adult usage. That is, the physical size (height) of the typical user stipulates the standard size--particularly, width dimensions--of a keyboard for use with a desktop computer, and most users find that a display device for use with a desktop computer is comfortably situated when positioned some distance back from (behind) the keyboard. The inherent design of a portable computer system, on the other hand, requires a smaller keyboard and a display device of a very close proximity thereto.
To compensate, a standard-sized (or ergonomically improved) keyboard and a remote monitor can be connected to the portable computer in an auxiliary fashion. Doing so, however, defeats the very purpose of a portable computer, by removing its portability and thus transforming the portable system into a virtual desktop system. Therefore, an improved computer system, i.e., one or having a keyboard and/or display device which can be used conveniently within a limited area while maintaining portability, is needed.